The Bedlam Job
The Bedlam Jobs are quests given by Delvin Mallory in the Ragged Flagon as extra work for the Thieves Guild. The object of a bedlam job is to steal 500 gold worth of goods from one of the following Holds of Skyrim. *Steal 500 in goods from Riften. *Steal 500 in goods from Markarth. *Steal 500 in goods from Whiterun. *Steal 500 in goods from Windhelm. *Steal 500 in goods from Solitude. *Steal 500 in goods from Raven Rock (with ). If enough of these quests are completed, special City Influence quests will be unlocked, which will expand the Thieves Guild, (and unlock new fences). Journal Trivia *Items taken by pick-pocketing do not seem to count. *Being arrested during the job will cause the quest will be failed. *Being caught stealing an item will prevent it from counting towards the total sum stolen, even if the Dragonborn is not arrested. *Killing someone will not fail the quest, so long as it is undetected. *If this job takes place in the same town as one of Vex's jobs, her items count towards the total, meaning both jobs can be completed at the same time. *If an item is stolen, dropping it and then picking it back up it may count as a new theft towards the total. If a reasonably valuable item is found, it may be possible to steal it a few times rather than searching for other items. *Stealing one of the Stones of Barenziah appears to instantly fulfill this requirement of 500 despite its lower listed value. *Alchemy shops have valuable goods (void/frost/fire salts, potions, etc.). *The Jarl's room or castle has jewels to steal. *Jewelry stalls in cities usually have items are of a high value, and it may be possible to complete the Bedlam Job by stealing only one item. *Winning a brawl with someone counts towards the total. Riften *In the Black-Briar Meadery, behind the counter, to the left there is a leveled sword worth a decent portion of the needed. *Madesi's stall in the center of town has extremely valuable jewelry in the display case. *There is a Stone of Barenziah in the Jarl's quarters in Mistveil Keep. Take this to complete the quest. *Unlock Grelka's stand. Inside the are several pieces of enchanted armor, taking just one can complete the quest. *If unlocked, the alchemy store in the Ragged Flagon will have quite a few potions with decent values, some of which are at least 500 or more. *If unlocked, the archery shop in the Ragged Flagon has an enchanted bow worth much more than 500 . *Riften warehouse has skooma and moonsugar Whiterun *In Dragonsreach, in Farengar's quarters, there are several valuable soul gems and potions that are easy to steal and quickly add up to over 500 . *In Jorrvaskr, in Kodlak's room. One of the Stones of Barenziah is on the cupboard. *In the Dragonsreach Jarl's Quarters, a Stone of Barenziah can be found at the end table to the right of the Jarl's bed. Solitude *Bryling's house, she has several valuable potions and is very rarely home. *The righthand room of the top floor of the Winking Skeever has potions worth the required amount of gold. *The Thalmor Headquarters in Castle Dour has no shortage of valuable potions, has no lock on the door, and has no one standing guard. Windhelm *In Wuunferth's room, on the upper floor of Palace of the Kings in Windhelm, there are potions and scrolls worth well over the required 500 . There is also a Stone of Barenziah in the room. *Calixto's House of Curiosities. On a shelf to the right will be two scrolls, each worth 500 , alongside of plenty of other items. Not only do these items respawn, but if Blood on the Ice has been completed, nobody will be there. Markarth *Endon's House. In the bedroom on top of a dresser is a silver necklace worth nearly 600 . *The blacksmith area has valuable Steel weapons and Silver Ingots. *The Treasury House has a safe with over 200 , along with at least one gem and a high value enchanted weapon, easily totaling over 500 . It also has a Stone of Barenziah in the bedroom, right next to the bed. *The Dwemer Museum has a Stone of Barenziah and a large assortment of goods with only two guards. (Almost all of these items are locked in display cases which will increase lockpicking as well.) *If the Forsworn Conspiracy has progressed past the point where Nepos the Nose is dead, Nepos' House has enough loot that respawns to complete the job, with no one on guard. Raven Rock *With the addition of , Bedlam jobs are available in Raven Rock. There is an East Empire Company Strongbox in the Bulwark with more than enough loot to complete the job. Bugs * The Raven Rock job may not flag as complete even though goods worth over 500 are stolen. *Stealing a single item worth exactly 500 ,(a flawless sapphire), appears to not fulfill the requirement. Stealing items above this total appears to trigger completion, leading to the idea that 501 is the actual threshold. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests